Maybe It Was Just A Weird Coincidence?
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: Summary inside :)
1. D is back

Hey Doods :D Based on the game Pewdiepie played, The Crooked Man. I am writing a DaviD story, with all of the DaviDuke art. I needed to take a stand for the DaviD fans. I would put this another category, but I don't know where else to put it. I actually kind of waited for a ask blog to do this idea I came up with but I got inpatient with her and did it myself. Anyway, on with the story!

SUMMARY: David meets up with D when he moves into David's apartment. David and D decide to have drinks since they said they would back in the abandoned law school. David, D, and Paul go to a new club called The Box. But after one drink from there, David and D end up alone doing- you have to read it to find out ;) Suckish and confusing summary

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Crooked Man game or characters

David's POV

It's been 4 months since the incident with The Crooked Man. I have moved passed it and plans back on with the wedding with Shirley. Paul plans to take me out for Bachelor party. Everything seems to be better than it was 4 months ago. Although, I still remember the ghosts that were each a part of Duke's life. Sissi, Fluffy, and… D. D was a special kind guy, so determined. But with his lack of intelligence, he couldn't be lawyer. Such a shame, I bet he could of done a lot things besides trying to be a lawyer all his life. But I did like his determination, it was really cute. Wait, cute? Since when did I start calling guys, cute. I-I didn't call him cute, I didn't.

_-Ding Dong- _

I heard the doorbell so I went to see who was there. But when I opened the door, oh dear god.

"D?" I said.

"David?" D said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just moved in, I'm introducing myself to the neighbors here." D said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." I said.

"Uh, before we going any farther, I need to ask. Did you take care of that guy who was hunting you down?" D asked

"Yea, I took care of it." I said.

"Great, I just wanted to be sure that you were all right." D said.

"You know, back when we last met, you said if we met up sometime, would you like to have a drink." I said. D blushed a little bit.

"Oh yea! I remember that." D said.

"Well, would you like to have a drink?" I asked, D smiled.

"Yea, I loved to. But not right now, I'm a bit busy at the moment" D said.

"But there is this new club not far from here called The Box."

"Maybe we can have drinks there."

"Actually, my friend was going to take me out for a bachelor party tonight." I said.

"We don't know what to do yet though, but maybe we can come to The Box with you."

"If that's all right."

"It's fine, wait, a bachelor party? You're getting married?" D asked.

"Yea, my Fiancée's name is Shirley. She really nice when you get to meet her." I said.

"Anyway, How about you and your friend meet me at The Box at 9." D said

"Sounds great, see you until then." I said.

"Oh, and David?" D asked.

"It was nice meeting you again." Then D reeled me in for a hug. I blushed, D caught me blushing.

"Are you blushing?" D said with a small smile.

"N-no!" I said. D snickered.

"Heh, well, I guess I'll just say you didn't blush." D said then winked at me.

"See you tonight." Then D walked back to his apartment. I still had the blush on my face. Stupid blush!

-Later today-

Paul and I were at my apartment, talking about the bachelor party.

"All right, what are we going to do for your bachelor party?" Paul asked.

"Well, I kind of met up with an old friend and we were going to get drinks at this new club called The Box. I figured we can go there for my bachelor party." I said.

"Wait, The Box? Dude, the drinks in that club are really not harmless. You could go on a full-drunk party mode and regret it later." Paul said.

"So of course I want to come with you!"

"If this is your last night of fun, we might as well make it worth it."

"Yea, I guess." I said.

"By the way, what's the guy's name that's taking us to The Box?" Paul asked.

"D." I said

"D? Wasn't he one of the ghosts of Duke's life? The red headed one?" Paul asked.

"Yea, he actually just moved in here too." I said.

"Wait, so people can actually see him, right? Being sort of, a ghost" Paul asked.

"I think, probably." I said.

"Ok." Paul said.

"Wait, isn't The Box really hard to get into?"

"Well, D said he would take us. Maybe he's been there before or maybe he just knows someone who works there." I said.

"Let's not worry about, but I can bet you that we'll need to wear fancy crap." Paul said.

"Yea." I said.

"What do you even wear at a club? I've only been to a club like 3 times, and I'm 26."

"I can help you with that." Paul said.

And after 3 horrifying hours of looking for clothes, Paul and I both found good enough clothes for a club. I still can't believe that D's actually here. I knew he said that the next we would see each other I would have drinks with him, but I didn't think I would actually see him again. I mean, he lives like one whole day of driving away from me. Maybe it was just a weird coincidence. But I guess I'm glad to see him again.

"There, it's finally over." Paul said.

"By the way, about D. He's cool right?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't gay or something." Paul said.

"What? Why would you think D's gay?" I asked

"Dude, think about it. This guy is taking you to a club that is almost impossible to get into just so you and him could drinks, he moved into your hotel, do you even know if he's straight?!" Paul said.

"I-I don't know." I said

"It never really came up."

"Then you might want to be careful when we get to this club." Paul said.

"Anything could happen at a club, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Don't joke around like that; D wouldn't do something like that." I said.

"I know because I've spent a while with him in an abandoned law school."

"We understand each other; we had the same problem with our dreams."

"He wanted to a lawyer, but he lacked intelligence."

"It was like me with my pilot dream."

"I was color-blind so I couldn't be a pilot."

"Ok, just be careful." Paul said.

D couldn't be gay, couldn't he? Although, I never asked him if he was straight or not. But why anyone ask something like that. I think he's probably straight, I don't see a lot of non-straight people around most of the time. D just being nice, that's all.

Chapter kind of sucks, but next one will be at The Box. Then things get hot and heavy with David and D, if you know what I mean ;) Bye Doods :D


	2. The Box

…Forgive me, Dood I might be a little rusty because I haven't written any FF in 4 months. So this will suck a bit. WARNING! This story involves Yaoi content, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own The Crooked Man game or characters

David's POV

It's about 8:00 P.M. right now. Paul and I were just about ready to go to The Box with D. We were just waiting for him to come and get us. When D finally came to get us, he was wearing a white collar with a black tuxedo like jacket and black pants. He kept a sexy face which made me blush, I made an excuse that I forgot something and waited until my blush died down. Then I came back to Paul and D.

"Hey, find what you were looking for?" D asked.

"Yea, let's go." I said. We went into D's car and drove to The Box. It wasn't a very long drive, took like 15 minutes. When we reached The Box, the place sounded was packed from the outside. There was also a long line with probably more than 50 people in it. I don't how we're going to get in there!

"Ugh! How are we supposed to get in there with that long of a line?!" Paul complained.

"Don't worry, I got this." D took my hand and ran towards the front of the line as Paul followed. His hands were so warm; he wasn't wearing any gloves so I would think his hands would be cold. Anyway, D told the guy in front with list of people who could get in or not to let us in. Then he just- let us in! How did D convince that guy to let us in with 50 people already in front?! I'm not going to question it, but at least we got in.

"Hey D, how did you convince that guy to let us in just like that?" I asked.

"Oh, he just owes me favor. Come on, this place is great! I'm sure you're going to love it!" D said. And he was right, the place was amazing! Awesome music, bars, there were even places where you were allowed to- nevermind. Maybe I'll finish that sentence when I'm drunk, heh.

"So, where should we start?" Before anyone could say anything, Paul was already on the dance floor and dancing his ass off. I guess you can have fun without being drunk!

"Looks like Paul has already gotten himself busy, would you like to share that drink now?" D and I smiled.

"I would love to." I said.

"Here let's go by one of the bars." D said. Then dragged me again with his hand, they were still so warm. Are they always like that? Once we reached the bar, the waiter there had already gotten some drinks for us. I guess these were starters or something. Yep, this is one fancy club. Then D said something I was really worried about.

"I hope you're an easy drunk, this stuff will go right through you." Then took a big gulp of his drink. I wouldn't say I'm an easy drunk. After I have just one drink, I always- actually, if I took a drink of this, I could show what I always do when I'm drunk. Then D said something I was also worried about.

"This stuff goes right through me. But I guess for tonight, we can have fun together." Then he took another big gulp of his drink. I guess, for just tonight, I can be drunk. Maybe I'm not the same drunk I was long ago. So, I toasted to D. Hopefully I'm not making a mistake. I took a sip of the drink and- wow, that's REALLY good! I took a bigger sip of the drink. I basically just drank the whole thing down. I need to have more!

"Hey! Can I have another one of these?" I said to the waiter. Once he brought me another drink, within 20 seconds. I already drank it up. I can't help it! It's so GOOD. D had a worried look on his face.

"Uhh, David? Are you sure you're not having too much? This stuff is dangerous for some people, you know. Maybe you should stop-" D said trying to get the drink outta my hands, but I stopped him when I grabbed his wrist.

"D, this is last night of fun, just let me drink. Besides, it's just so good! You know what, I think you just want to shake your ass on the dance floor. Let's go!" I said then dragged D to the dance floor.

D's POV

I did really wanted to dance, but seeing how drunken David was. I lost interest, doesn't seem like a good idea. At least now I know David's a bad drunk. I won't let him have any more of that drink. When he finally stopped dragging me, we danced together, and it didn't actually turn too extreme. But then the D.J. put on a slow song. So I guess we should probably stop.

"Oh, the D.J. is playing a slow song. We should probably just take a rest and-" I said until David grabbed me and put his hands on my waist. Made me blush a bit.

"What's the rush? I like this song, we should stay." David said then moved his hands to my ass. Which made me blush more, maybe that drink went through him after all.

-3 hours later-

The slow song didn't last long, Thank God. I didn't think I could blush more then I already did. They played pop, rock, and dubstep songs about for 3 hours. And they still are, but then something happen. David knocked himself out on the dance floor. He just fell like his body just dropped itself. I guess from too much dancing, I took David to a dark, empty room with a bed and candles. I guess this is one of the places where people like to get dirty. David then started to wake up.

David's POV

"Ugh… D?"

"Are you okay? Here let me- Ahh!" D said until he tripped on my leg as he was holding me and fell on top of me.

"Ah, sorry if I made you trip." I said. When D got up, he just stared at me. With those wonder filled green eyes. Then I started to think what Paul said, was D really gay? Or does he only like girls... No way!

"D." I rolled D with me on the floor until I was on top. D looked surprised, who wouldn't? I just want to see, only for this one time. What it feels like to kiss a guy. I might as well know, I'm just so curious about it. I pressed my lips against D's; they were so soft, warm, and moist. Like he licked them just now, I didn't want to let go. I soon put my arms around him. I looked at his eyes, wide opened. But after a little bit later he joined me. I started to tongue wrestle with him. But I could tell D soon needed to breathe. I let go of the kiss but I didn't want to stop.

"David…" D said.

"If you want to stop, I can-" I said until he cut me off and smiled.

"I don't want you to stop. Besides, you said you wanted to have fun, right?" D asked. I smiled back, then I took off his jacket and shirt off.

"Do you want to have this much fun?" I asked.

"You might as well, I'm already hard." D said. And after D said that, I took it from there. (I'm sorry if you wanted an M rated Yaoi content FF for some of you hardcore Yaoi fans but I'm a little "underage" for this kind of thing. So, sorry -_-)

This is all I can write for now, I will write more when I have the chance. Bye Doods


End file.
